The use of mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, tablets and the like, has become increasingly widespread over the last decade. Specifically, many users today often rely on their mobile devices as the primary means for accessing online content and other related information. This is particularly true for users that are traveling away from home, whether such users are simply traveling to a local park or restaurant or somewhere significantly further from their home (e.g., when taking a trip to a new city or country). For example, upon arrival at a given location, users often rely on their mobile device to provide them with information related to their current location. However, in many instances, the availability of a wireless network (e.g., a cell phone network and/or a WiFi network) at the user's current location may be limited or even non-existent. In such instances, it may be difficult or even impossible for the user to access online content in an attempt to obtain useful information about his/her location.